


A Ghost in the Night

by nisiedraws



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, F/F, Femslash, Illustration, witch king tar miriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éowyn is haunted by the memory of the woman who would be defeated by no man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ghost in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts), [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts), [perplexingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perplexingly/gifts).



Éowyn is haunted by the memory of the woman who would be defeated by no man.


End file.
